


Carry

by Jathis



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Family, Fluff, Gen, Napping, Slice of Life, Uncle-Niece Relationship, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: The sparrow royal steward Baileywick learns something new about those with the wings of swans.
Kudos: 4





	Carry

Baileywick raised an eyebrow when Cedric stepped into the kitchen. The sparrow royal steward watched as the black swan sorcerer weaved through the other servants, mindful not to bump into anyone. He had started to mind his manners more often around others, much to the relief of everyone. No longer did anyone have to worry about him knocking into things and people, hissing whenever anyone tried to say anything.

His manners however were not what confused Baileywick. His wings were oddly shaped, forming a kind of basket shape on his back, sticking out more than usual. He made his way over as Cedric took a jar of honey and a loaf of freshly baked bread. “Cedric?” he asked.

“Hm?” Cedric turned to look at him briefly before collecting a few apples. 

“Aren’t you taking care of your niece today?”

“My sister flew off to have a fling with some falcon,” he agreed with a shrug. “She should be back in a week or so. Why do you ask?”

“I ask because you’re in here by yourself,” Baileywick said. “The princesses and prince are currently at school so she cannot be with them. Did you leave the child alone, Cedric?”

He hissed softly at the very thought, shaking his head. “Of course not! I would never leave my niece alone! There’s too many dangers out there!”

He crossed his arms and waited for further explanation from the sorcerer. He blinked in surprise when Cedric motioned for him to follow and he did so, stepping out of the kitchen. “Well?”

“She’s right here,” he said. He giggled as the sparrow looked around and he shook his head, pointing behind himself. “Look!” Slowly he parted his wings.

Baileywick looked and he gasped in surprise at what he found. “Oh!”

Nestled between his wings and pressed against his back was Calista. She was fast asleep, held safe and close by Cedric’s large wings. She showed no sign of being in danger of falling off.

“She’s having a nap at the moment. I just came down to collect some things for a snack once she wakes up,” Cedric explained. He smiled at the surprised look on the other’s face. “You didn’t know? All adults of my kind can do this with our young,” he said.

“Yes, but your niece is a barnacle goose. I didn’t think it worked for different kinds of young.”

“Swans always find a way,” Cedric said.

“Apparently.”

“My sister chose to play nest with a goose. She’s the first of our family to not be a swan. Perhaps it will be a running theme. It’s important to know how to care for different kinds of young.”

“You mean like how you are the first to have black wings instead of white and showed how kindness can go a long way?” Cedric blushed and Baileywick smiled at him. “I shall not keep you further. I hope she enjoys her nap. School will be letting out in a few more hours and then she will be able to play with Sofia and the others.”

Cedric nodded, shifting his wings to adjust his hold on the sleeping child. He cupped them once again, covering her in his soft feathers until she was hidden. He left with a final wave, moving carefully to avoid jostling her too much.

The sparrow smiled, shaking his head at the sight. 


End file.
